saturnacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Reyna Martinez
Reyna is a main character of the first series. She is Eliza's best friend and roommate. 'Appearance' Reyna is described as "abnormally stunning," constantly throughout the series. She has naturally tanned olive skin that might be a shade darker than Eliza's. Reyna has long, wavy dark brown hair that falls to the middle of her back when she hasn't either braided it or gently curled it over left shoulder. Her eyes are angular and an intensely dark brown colour that sometimes looks black in the right light. Reyna is built like a long distance runner, slim and tall - but fit and well-defined. her face is sharp, angular and somewhat preditory. 'Personality' Reyna is very harsh and judgemental during first meets, but after winning her approval she is very loyal. She is very strong and equally stubborn. Reyna’s a genius intellectual, clever, and witty. She's also analytical, strategic, and is very wise. Reyna is also very sarcastic, determined and strong-willed, never one to back down from a challenge. She is bold and courageous and she is most notable for her sharp tongue and fierce spirit. Reyna isn’t afraid to stand up for herself and what she believes in, even if the person she is standing up to is someone like Headmistress Blake. Reyna is a natural leader and doesn't like to be questioned. she may appear distant and aloof on the outside, but when alone with someone she trust, she shows a much softer side. She doesn't like it when people are lying to her and has trouble holding back her short temper. History Born in Greece, Reyna and her younger sister, Olivia, spent the bulk of her life travelling around the world with her father, whom, after a nasty divorce shared joint custody of Reyna until he was killed in a fatal airplane crash, which almost took Reyna’s life as well. Reyna’s mother therefore took full custody of Reyna when she was only 9 years of age. Reyna grew up under the hawk-like eyes of her mother, who constantly pressured her into becoming a wealthy CEO of a mega corporation like herself, but Reyna’s heart wasn’t in it. At the age of 11, Reyna was introduced to equestrian by her uncle while on vacation at his horse stud in Kentucky. While there, Reyna’s mother discovered her incredible talent for the sport and, provided Reyna kept up her straight A record in school, agreed to let Reyna compete on the show-circuit under her uncle’s management. Reyna, showed many times on the horses her uncle provided before settling on a young, gangly, uncoordinated gelding that her uncle brought as a companion horse for some other geldings. Reyna was accepted into Saturn Academy at the age of 13, the same year as Ty Smith. With her sister been accepted a year later. 'Horse' Scipio - "Skippy" - A 16hh, 5-Year-Old, Bay Morgan Thoroughbred Cross Gelding With A White Stripe Likes/Dislikes 'Profession' *Equestrian *Student Strengths *Showjumping *Cross Country 'Weaknesses ' *Dressage Flaw(s) Petrified of planes, and in some extreme cases, heights. Extreme Independance. 'Friends' *Ty Smith *Eliza Pool *Oliver Newman *Amy Moore *Ashlee Grant *Rachel Robin *Matt Noel 'Enemies' *Lindsey Blackmore *Nissa Lithcove *Roxy Adams *Alex King 'Dorm/House/Hall - Roommate' While at Saturn, Reyna lives in Liberty Hall with her roommate and fellow rider, Eliza Pool.